Soulguard
"Soulguard" (ソウルガード Sourugādo) is a Keyword that allows cards to avoid leaving the field (destruction, returning to hand, ect.) at the cost of discarding a card from the soul of that card. It is marked by the text: List of Cards with Soulguard Ancient World Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Gold Dragon, Abend *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Danger World Size 1 *Armorknight Succubus Size 2 *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Cerberus *Dense Forest Dragon, Radica *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine *Strong-armed Dragon, Iron Caesar Size 3 *Armorknight Iblis *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez *Overlord Dragon, Valfares Blood *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Size 2 *Death Ruler, Vroukalakas *Daredevil "Soul Crusher" *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Messenger of Despair, Metameria * Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zarkandilac Dragon World Items *Chieftain Fist, Dragogeneral Monsters Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Martell Size 2 *"Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Bal Dragon "Bal Burst Smasher!" *Blue Sky Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Drum Bunker Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon Father *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife "Beistand" *Jackknife "Burn Energy" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Jackknife "Jaeger" *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Million Rapier Dragon *Presence of Yearning, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Systemic Dagger "Onca" *Takoyaki Loving, Drum *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Ultimate Sword Dragon *Zweihander Dragon Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Dual Wield" *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko * Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Hellfire Sword Doble *First Crimson Chieftain, Greatest General *Iron Fortress Dragon * Kazuchika Okada!! * Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Skyblue Dragon, Crystal Saber *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Super Armordragon, General Boldness *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 * Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, "Cavalry Dragon Arts, Seven Skies Slaying!" Dungeon World Size 2 *Archdemon *Brave, Drum *Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea *Legendary Warrior, Gao *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea Size 3 *Brave of the Sun, Gao *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Master Skeleton *Tosa Hound, Cobalt Generic Size 3 *King the Dominator Hero World Size 3 *Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor Katana World Size 2 *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *White Dragon Hermit, Nanase Size 3 *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh *Martial Artist, Osumi Legend World Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr Size 3 *Deity of Sun and Death, Bloody King Magic World Monsters Size 1 *King of General Knowledge, Furcas Size 2 *Dragowizard, Gorgas *Great Commander, Dvorak *Great Duke, Astaroth * Illusionist of Shadowgraph, Silhouette Joe *Super Tough! Asmodai Impact Monsters Size 2 * Asmodai, "Diabolical Sparta Education!" Other *Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo *Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo *Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo *Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo Star Dragon World Size 1 *Code "CHOCO", The Baby Size 2 *Demonblaze, Maxwell *Fix Star, Athtress *Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" * Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Giant Star, Leitning *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Line Legion, Safer Tear *Red Shift, Spectrums *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord * Star Defender, Envelope *Star Dragoner, Jackknife * Star Dragoner, T Alpha *Star Guardian, Jackknife *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang Size 3 *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias * Four Quasar, Steincross * Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *The Law, Gairaplus * The Over, EX Dimension List of Cards that give Soulguard *Art of Heat Haze *Dragon Trust *Heat Blade, Joker *On Fleek! *Ultimate Buddy! List of Anti-Soulguard Cards *Ninja Arts, Half-kill Rulings *Soulguard DOES NOT prevent a card from being destroyed. If a card is destroyed, but stays on the field by using Soulguard, it is still considered to be destroyed and effects that activate when that card is destroyed (such as Penetrate) will still be activated. *Cards with Soulguard may be used to pay for call costs or card effects that require cards on the field to be sent to the drop zone, such as the call cost of Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, or the cast cost of Castling. In this case, the cost is considered paid even if Soulguard prevents the card from being sent to the drop zone.(Source)